


Mage: Chapter 77- Catching Up

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [76]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Fantasy, Fantasy story, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform, Story, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny
Series: Mage [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350739





	Mage: Chapter 77- Catching Up

Chapter 77 – Catching Up  
Part 1- Stuck At Home

Bip hovered behind the counter at the back of the room. He stretched out his tail to the benchtop and wrapped it around a stack of papers being bundled together with a string. He pulled the papers off of the bench causing him to drop down as he fully took the weight. He turned around and floated over to the wall behind, lifted the papers, and placed them on the shelf running along the wall. He floated back over the counter and looked up at the shelf full of similar stacks of papers. He stared at the shelf and smiled, beaming with the pride of a job well done. Without warning a door next to the counter came swinging open. Mia came walking into the dimly lit room struggling to carry several more stacks of papers piled one on top of another in her arms. She stumbled into the room, letting out an exhausted pant as she nudged the door closed with her foot. Bips' expression slowly sank as he looked at the enormous pile.

“Oh good… you’re finished,” Mia said as she plonked the large pile onto the bench with a loud thud. “Time to get started sorting the next lot.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, I’m sick of all this paperwork and filing, I need some action before I die of boredom,” Bip sighed.

“I don’t get all of you. Where’s the fun in risking your life all the time? You can do so much inside so why would you ever want to leave?”

“I wouldn’t call it fun but its definitely better than sitting around here filing all day.”

The door leading into the building came swinging open filling the room with a near blinding light. Bip turned his head to looked towards the door seeing two figures walking into the building being silhouetted by the sunlight streaming inside.

“And so then the engine cut off and we couldn’t get it going again so we had to paddle the rest of the way here,” Alex said chuckling slightly as he came completely into view.

“Haha… that hilarious it’s a wonder you two even managed to get home,” Liz replied laughing hysterically.

Alex and Liz turned to look into the building noticing Bip hovering above the desk. His jaw dropped as he stared at the pair in complete shock. Liz smiled kindly at Bip.

“Hey, Bip… it’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah. How you been buddy?” Alex asked in a casual tone.

Bip’s eyes began to swell up with tears as he stared at the pair. He shot off towards the pair at top speed. Before Alex and Liz had the chance to react Bip was already on them. He stretched his tail out and wrapped it around the pair before tightening it to pull them closer to him as he gave them a large hug.

“Hey what the hell… let go… you’re gonna crush us,” Alex said as he desperately tried to free himself for Bips grasp.

“Shut up jerk… I missed you two so much. I was so worried about you. When we heard that all contact had been lost with the forwards base I was sure I was never going to see you again,” Bip said, tears now streaming down his face and forming a puddle at the group's feet.

Liz reached her hand around to Bips back and pated it gently as he continued to ball his eyes out. 

“Yeah buddy… we missed you too,” Liz said in a comfortingly.

Part 2- Catching Up

Liz, Bip, and Alex sat around a circular table in the Mage’s bar. The place was much quieter then the group had ever seen it before with most of the tables and chairs still stacked up waiting to be put out. Only a few other patrons were sitting around the bar most seeming very hungover. Alex sat back in his chair surrounded by the scraps of food from his long since devoured meal. Liz took a sip from her cup of coffee before turning to look at Bip.

“So you’ve been helping out around the guild building this whole time,” asked Liz. 

“Yeah, without you two around I didn’t really have anything to do or anywhere to go so I decided to hold up here for a while, it only seemed right that I help out around the place to thank them for their hospitality. It kept me busy but its nothing compared to what you’ve gone through, hearing about all that went down in Lemia it’s a wonder you both survived,” replied Bip.

“Ahh did you really think we would die in a place like that? Have a little faith in us Bip, We’ve been through worse,” Alex bosted. 

“Haha, yeah right I’m sure you were so brave the entire time,” said Bip in a sarcastic tone.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean.”

“Don’t act tuff, I know you, I bet you where probably crying like a little baby the entire time.”

“Why you.”

Alex reached out swiftly and grabbed Bip and put him into a headlock. He began to scrape his knuckle across Bip’s head.

“You think I’m some kind of wimp huh? I'll show you,” said Alex. 

“Hey ow… quit it I was only kidding… let me go!” Bip screamed as the pain started to set in.

Liz looked on at the pair and for the first time in a long time felt safe. She smiled as she watched before taking another sip of her coffee.

“Well, I’m just glad that the whole thing is finally over…”

Suddenly the door to the bar came swinging open and a man ran into the building, panting and sweating profusely. The bartender who stood behind the bar turned to look at the man.

“You ok their buddy?” The bartender said casually.

The man knelt over placing his hands on his knees as he continued to pant. He raised one of his hands to point at a small Tv sitting in front of the bartender.

“The… Tv… Turn it… On,” The man panted.

“Hold on a second, do you want a drink or som…”

“Turn it on now!” The man yelled.

“Alright alright jeez calm down mate.”

The bartender reached under the counter and pulled out a small black Tv remote. He pointed it to the screen and pressed the red button on the top. The Tv sprung to life with an image of a woman sitting behind a desk looking straight at the camera with a stack of papers in her hand.

Part 3- Breaking News

“And now to breaking news,” the women said as she tapped the papers against the desk to even them out.

The image on the screen flicked over to a video. Alex eye’s widened as he realized what the video was. It showed the President Deson and President Xang signing a piece of paper on a podium. Before the guard standing behind the president pulled his gun out and shot him in the head. The president's body fell to the ground as the rest of the guard’s in the room open fired before the video feed cut out.

“This video was sent to us by the government who have also confirmed that the video is of President Deson being murdered. According to a statement from now Acting President Stone President Deson had traveled to Lemia to sign a peace treaty with the Lemian President however was betrayed leading to his death. For more on this developing story, we go live now to The Acting President at his press conference.”

The Tv once again flicked over this time to show Joe standing behind a podium surrounded by security looking over a sea of journalists.

“It is with a heavy heart that we inform you of the death of our beloved president. Peace with Lemia was something that the president would often speak of and was one of his main goals and it is truly saddening that his dream has ended in such a way. However, we will not take this lying down. Lemia was taken our trust and betrayed it, a mistake that we shall not let them forget. So with that, it is my job to inform you today that as of now…” Joe took a brief pause before looking straight into the camera. “We are now at war.”  
____________________  
TO BE CONTINUED  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Thanks you for reading Chapter 77 of Mage. If you like what you see please consider dropping a Kudos and maybe checking out the rest of my work. Also for any updates or if you just wanna see my cosplay adventure please consider follwing my tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/50funny and until next time have a good one.


End file.
